Metal Gear Overwatch
by Phant0mZ0ne
Summary: Raiden gets sucked into a new world... Will he help the newly reformed Overwatch and get back home? AU. Rated T for violence, mild language and suggestive themes. DISCONTINUED
1. The Beginning

**The year 2076. Thirty years ago, robots known as Omnics took over the world, leading to the formation of an international taskforce called Overwatch, which ended the war in mankind's favor. Overwatch was disbanded thirty years after its formation, and in the five years since, the world has become a darker place.**

 **One of Overwatch's former members, a super-intelligent gorilla named Winston reactivated Overwatch, in light of the crises around the world, because the world needs heroes more than ever.**

 **But to tell that story's continuation, we must tell another story, on another world… A world where cyborgs and nanomachines are a reality… where a war economy continues… and PMC's (Private Military Companies/Corporations) flourish.**

 **(** _ **Note: I do not own Metal Gear or Overwatch's characters, settings, etc. They belong to Konami and Blizzard Entertainment, respectively.)**_

 **SOME TIME AFTER THE FAILED "OPERATION TECUMSEH"**

It was a cold night in the city of London. Citizens walked around, looking through shops and enjoying themselves. None were concerned about what was happening outside the city, in an abandoned laboratory inside a warehouse. All except one, that is.

The man walked through the city, heading towards the laboratory. He was wearing an outfit that was primarily a sombrero. His body seemed to be cybernetic in nature, but luckily, no one looked at him suspiciously; he primarily used dark alleyways to get to his destination.

The man put two fingers to his "ear", opening a "Codec" connection. "Thanks, _Doktor_ ," he said, "for letting me use this body one last time."

"Anything for an old friend…" the German voice on the other side said. "You want me to put you back in your standard body after this mission, _ja_?"

"Yeah. And thanks, Boris, for telling me about this."

"Of course, _tovarich,_ " the Russian voice on the other line replied. "Can you believe this PMC, this 'R.E.A.P.E.R', is carrying on World Marshal's tradition of taking brains? Sickening."

"Let's just get this over with." The man replied. He walked to the front of the lab, which was guarded by two men. They looked human, but they had cybernetic arms and presumably, legs. They carried submachine guns. They also had stun batons at their hips.

The guards looked at the strange man in front of them, with his sombrero. "Who are you?" one of them asked. "You're not supposed to be here, sir."

The strange man chuckled and threw off his hat, revealing himself to be a cyborg. His "body" was all grey and black, with some gold highlights. His shoulder pads had spikes on them. His entire armor looked humanoid and masculine, save for the claw-like fingers on his hands and his feet, which looked high-heels. However, their purpose was not for aesthetics, but had a much different purpose, which the men in the lab would find out. His lower jaw was entirely mechanical as well. He had strange armor plates over the sides of his face as well. His long blonde hair covered the bar tattoo on his forehead. He also had a large sword sheath on his back, which looked like a railgun. This was the cyborg ninja known as… Raiden.

He reached into his sheath and pulled out the powerful sword from within: the High-Frequency blade. A sword that resembled a katana, it was a powerful weapon in the right hands, capable of slicing things on an atomic level.

The guards grimaced and readied their submachine guns. Raiden saw this and lunged for the one on the right, bringing down his sword, slicing the soldier in half. The other soldier panicked and pulled the trigger of his gun, firing dozens of rounds at Raiden.

Raiden rushed towards the other guard, and as he did, the armor plates on the side of his head extended into a visor. He then entered "Blade Mode", where time slowed down considerably.

He focused, and then began the process of slicing and cutting the guard into little tiny pieces. He then pulled out the fuel cell of the guard and absorbed the electrolytes.

Raiden walked up to the front of the laboratory, which was in a warehouse, and opened the door using his increased strength. As the doors screeched opened, the soldiers inside all pulled out High-Frequency machetes.

The ninja looked at them all. "Hm. Fifteen soldiers. This will be easy."

The soldiers rushed at him brandishing their weapons. Raiden smiled and lunged forward to meet them.

Thus began the fight, with Raiden immediately slicing two of the soldiers. The others jumped back, trying to surround him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" One yelled, suddenly running towards Raiden. He lifted his machete, bringing it down. Raiden simply blocked it, and the two both began trying to push the opponent's weapon out of their hand.

Three of the troops saw the opportunity and began running towards the unprotected back of their enemy. Raiden saw this out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. He used his left leg and knocked his current opponent of his feet. Then, he attached the sword to his foot and began "kicking" at the incoming enemies, who were quickly stabbed and sliced. He grabbed the sword again and stabbed the man on the ground.

The remaining nine decided to split up, with three of them opening a trapdoor and heading for the laboratory underneath, and the other three remaining to stop Raiden.

They looked at him with grimaces, but underneath their emotion suppressing nanomachines, they feared for their lives. Nevertheless, two pulled out their machetes and charged towards Raiden, with one pulling an assault rifle out of one of the crates next to him.

Raiden began fighting with the two soldiers, slicing one across the chest in half and kicking the other so hard he smashed into the warehouse wall.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the soldier cried, firing the assault rifle. The rounds bounced off of Raiden's armor as he walked towards the shooter. The soldier kept firing for what seemed like forever.

 _Buddabuddabuddabuddaclickclickclickclickclickclick_

The soldier looked at his weapon in dismay as Raiden approached him, and tried to grab the ammunition in the crate. Raiden simply sliced his head off.

The ground floor secured, he opened the trapdoor and began walking down the stairs leading to the laboratory.

Raiden walked towards the laboratory doors, feeling a sense of _déjà vu_ as he looked around. There were large pillars that looked like the ones in the World Marshal HQ, when he had fought the mercenary Sundowner. He pushed the thoughts of the fight out of his head and continued walking.

"YAHHH!" the last remaining three soldiers jumped at him, machetes ready. Almost unconsciously, Raiden simply swung his sword in a 360 degree arc, slicing all of them in half.

"Well, well ,well… if it isn't Mr. Lighting Bolt himself."

Raiden turned to the voice. He saw a middle-aged scientist in a lab coat in front of a giant computer. The screen had the R.E.A.P.E.R logo, which was like a skull and crossbones, except the crossobones were assault rifles instead.

"So you're the leader of this operation? Where are the brains?" Raiden asked, pointing his sword.

"Brains-? Ah! So that's what _they_ used to lure you here."

"What?" Raiden asked.

"Did you really think we were doing what World Marshal did? We may be bad, but even _we_ won't go to that extreme." The scientist explained. "No, no, we're doing something a lot more different… Tell me, Jack… have you heard of the Multiverse theory?"

Raiden stayed silent, and the scientist chuckled. "I guess you haven't. The theory is that there are multiple universes with multiple versions of Earth…like one where you didn't become a killer."

"We plan on opening a sort of gateway to a technologically advanced Earth, take some technology… and profit off of reproducing and selling said technology."

"Wha-why? I thought you guys would profit off of the war economy." Jack replied.

"We can boost the economy with production, Jack! Giving people jobs, that sort of thing."

Raiden really felt like he was getting a sense of déjà vu; he had heard the same sort of speech from Sundowner and Armstrong.

"And how do you plan on accessing this… other Earth?"

"Well Jack, it's rather simple. You need to…" he began saying various words that made no sense.

Raiden simply shook his head. "Enough of this bullshit. I'm taking you down." He began walking towards the scientist.

 _CHOOM! CHOOM!_

"What the-" Suddenly, something smashed out of the ground and smacked Raiden back to the entrance of the laboratory. It was a man in a mechanical suit. The suit had huge arms that looked like claws, with machine guns attached to the sides. The legs looked like they could crush a man with one step. It had a dome-shaped helmet as well. It had the word "COLLOSUS" written on its leg.

The man in the suit began to jog towards Raiden, who gritted his teeth and got into a fighting stance.

The COLLOSUS swung its right arm, trying to punch Raiden, who simply put his sword out in front of him. The arm collided with the sword, and it was sliced right down the middle.

"Gah-!" the man in the suit cried. Raiden saw the opportunity and once again entered Blade Mode. He then began slicing the suit up, cutting off arms, legs, and finally, the helmet.

He pulled out the man. He was a cowardly figure, balding and chubby. He didn't have any cybernetic parts, however.

"Please… please spare me!" the man stuttered. Raiden snorted in disgust and threw him away. "If I see you doing this kind of stuff again…" he began.

The man nodded and ran off, leaving Raiden to turn his full attention to the scientist. He began to walk towards him. "Is that it? That's all your protection?" he snarled. "For a PMC like R.E.A.P.E.R, I thought you would have more soldiers."

The scientist smiled. "You shouldn't have said that."

One of the doors of the laboratory opened and a tall man entered. He was around 6 2', wearing a cloak/trench coat with a hood. He had a black mask on with a white skull on it. His entire outfit consisted of military grade armor, which was mostly in black or dark grey. He had two pistols in his shoulder holsters, but his most terrifying weapon was a giant scythe strapped to his back. Raiden swore he could hear whispers coming from the weapon.

Surrounding the mysterious man were more cyborg soldiers (about 8), carrying light machine guns and the like.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me…" he muttered.

"Meet Schinitter, Jack." The scientist said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta continue working on the gateway."

Raiden readied his blade once again, ready to slice the soldiers into little pieces.

"Take him down." Schinitter said, his voice like the hiss of a snake.

Four of the troops rushed Raiden, trying to beat him with their stun batons. He smirked and slashed the first one, cutting him in half. The other three gasped and tried to put up their batons and block. Jack smirked and sliced the batons in half.

The remaining soldiers decided to surround Jack, some of them pulling out machetes, others deciding to use their fists.

Raiden simply attached his sword to his foot and broke into a break dance move. The sword slashed through the soldiers as if they were paper. Raiden stood up and grabbed the fuel cells of each soldier, crushing them and absorbing their electrolytes.

"Who's next?" he said, beckoning with his free hand.

Schinitter took out two pistols from his holsters and began unloading round after round into Raiden, the bullets bouncing off of Raiden's chest.

"What's the point of using pistols on me anyways?" Raiden asked.

Schinitter simply replied by taking out his giant weapon.

"A High-Frequency scythe, huh? Never seen one of those before…"

"Yes," Schinitter said, nodding his head. "It is quite an amazing weapon." He rushed towards Jack, swinging the giant weapon. Raiden cursed and swung his sword just in time, but the curved blade smacked his sword out of his hand.

 _Damn!_ He thought. _How is it that he's so fast?!_ Raiden gritted his teeth and unleashed a barrage of superfast punches to Schinitter's chest. The grim reaper look-alike simply grunted and swung his scythe yet again. Jack rolled out of the way and ran towards his sword, lightning appearing from his feet. He grabbed the sword and turned, just as Schinitter swung his weapon at Raiden's back.

"C'mon, now," the scientist said. "We don't have all day, Schinitter. I've opened the gateway!"

Schinitter nodded, and then suddenly swung his scythe upwards, cutting a gash in Raiden's armor, sending him back.

"Hurgh-!"

Schinitter jogged to the scientist, then turned and saluted Raiden. "Maybe we'll see each other again… I doubt it, however."

The two of them walked towards, the portal, but before they could get there, they all heard a big **WHOOMPH.**

"What the-"

The portal suddenly began to act like a vacuum, sucking everything in the lab into it. Desks, chairs, and more went flying into the portal.

The scientist let out a scream as he was sucked into the portal. Schinitter pressed something on his left forearm, and spikes shot out of his feet, anchoring him to the ground. He reached into his trench coat, pulling out one of his pistols. He cocked the hammer, but before he could fire, a desk and a chair flew and hit him, sending him right into the portal.

 _Is he dead?_ Raiden thought. He shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Boris!" Raiden yelled into the Codec. "Is there anything I can do to-" He was cut off as a desk smacked into him, knocking him off of his feet.

"Raiden! Are you there?!"the Russian man yelled into Raiden's ear. It was no use, the cyborg was slowly losing consciousness. Schinitter's scythe had done something to him, but he didn't know what.

"Boris… If this is the end…"

"Hang on, my friend! I have some of our best soldiers being sent to your location right now!"

Raiden's eyes began to close as he saw a ton of debris fall from the ceiling. Immediately, they were attracted by the portal and zoomed toward it, with Jack in their path.

 _Heh._ Raiden chuckled. _Smacked by debris and killed while being thrown into a portal._ He allowed his exhaustion to take over, as the chunks of the laboratory smashed into him, sending him straight into the portal.

"Raiden! Raiden? RAIDEN!"

 _ **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Criticism and suggestions are welcome.**_


	2. A Single Death

_**A/N: I've been getting positive response from the first chapter, so thanks!**_

 _ **I've decided to do story arcs for most of the characters of Overwatch as they join Winston's team.**_

 _ **In non-chronological order:**_

 _ **Genji and Zenyatta (will be together)**_

 _ **McRee**_

 _ **Pharah**_

 _ **Junkrat and Roadhog (Will be together)**_

 _ **Soldier 76**_

 _ **Lucio**_

 _ **Torbjorn**_

 _ **Reinhardt**_

 _ **Mei**_

 _ **Hanzo**_

 _ **Mercy**_

 _ **In terms of Bastion, Symmetra, Ana, and Zarya, I'm still on the fence as to whether to let them join Overwatch.**_

 _ **I also have an Overwatch one-shot titled "A Pyrrhic Victory" that will be coming soon.**_

 **(** _ **Note: I do not own Metal Gear or Overwatch's characters, settings, etc. They belong to Konami and Blizzard Entertainment, respectively.)**_

 _ **Stay tuned!**_

Raiden opened his eyes. He was in what looked like a white room.

 _A dream? Am I dead?_

He saw a person walking towards him. It was a middle aged man in a suit. He had an eyepatch over his left eye. He had white hair and a white beard. He smiled at Jack.

"You… Solidus. Solidus Snake."

The man smiled. "Yes, it's me, Jack."

"No… it can't be… you're dead." He rubbed his eyes. "Does… does that mean that I'm dead?"

Solidus chuckled. "No. From what I can gather, you're unconscious."

"How are you even here?"

Solidus looked at him. "I honestly don't know. There's probably a ton of theories about how I am now in your subconscious. But never mind that," he looked over Jack's body. "Looks like you've changed a lot."

Raiden looked down. He wasn't surprised that he was in his cyborg body. What surprised him was that he was wearing his old cyborg body, which was white with silver and black parts. His shoulders were gold. He had high-heel-like feet and claw-like hands. His head was mostly flesh, but his lower jaw was actually covered in artificial skin.

"You've accepted Jack The Ripper, eh?"

Raiden looked up, glaring at Solidus. "Don't mention that."

Solidus chuckled again. "I had a feeling that you would, in the end. After all, you're a killer at heart."

Raiden narrowed his eyes, but decided to change the subject. "So… will I wake up soon?"

"Yes, I believe so… In fact, I think you'll wake up right about... now."

Raiden suddenly felt a sensation, like going down a roller coaster. The white room suddenly changed to black. He felt like he was zooming towards a light.

"Argh-!"

He opened his eyes. He was in some sort of alleyway. He could hear cheering coming from the streets. He rubbed his eyes and realized that it was night.

He decided to check where he was, and opened up his GPS. He could tell that he was in some sort of city, but he didn't know where.

The GPS said that the location was London, specifically King's Row.

 _All right._ He thought. _So I'm on Earth, but is it my earth? Or is a different period of time?_ Raiden decided that he would find that out by trying to find a newspaper stand… If those existed in this place.

He stood up and looked for his H-F sword. Seeing the sheath of it, he pulled it out of a dumpster, wiping away the trash on it. He then put it in his sheath.

He checked his chest; the gash was still there. Sparks flew from it. He decided to do a status check.

FUEL CELL DAMAGED. DO NOT EXERT STRENGTH OR SPEED. BLADE MODE UNAVALIABLE.

AR VISOR DAMAGED.

 _I'll need a disguise._ He checked the dumpster and found a large cowboy hat and a giant cloak.

 _Good. Hopefully I won't look too suspicious._ He put the clothes on and walked out of the alleyway. To his satisfaction he saw a newspaper stand, and no one tending it. He quickly ran over and grabbed one looking at the front.

The headlines said various things, but what caught Raiden's eyes were the following.

 **OCTOBER 12** **th** **, 2076**

 **HUMAN-OMNIC PEACE TREATY TO BE DISCUSSED**

 **OMNIC MONK MONDATTA TO SPEAK AT KING'S ROW**

 **OVERWATCH IS ACTIVE ONCE AGAIN**

 _Omnics? Overwatch? 2076?_ He looked in the newspaper. The picture of this "Mondatta" was of a robotic humanoid figure, with slits for eyes, and several blue dots on his forehead. The

"Perhaps this is an alternate future…" Jack muttered. He turned to the cheering, which had suddenly escalated. He remembered from the headline that Mondatta was preaching here. He turned and walked towards the crowd.

He got there just in time to see the Omnic monk walk up to the podium.

Instead of how a human might speak by opening their mouths, Mondatta seemed to speak by not opening his mouth at all-looking at him closely, one would realize that he had no "mouth" to speak with. Yet he spoke like a normal human.

"Human. Machine. We are all one in the Iris." He said. Immediately, the crowd cheered again.

Raiden noticed a woman in the crowd, looking a bit different. She was wearing orange pants and had a leather jacket on. Her arms had some sort of strange armor pieces. She was also wearing orange tinted goggles. He looked at the newspaper again, and under the headline **OVERWATCH IS ACTIVE ONCE AGAIN** was a picture of the exact same woman. The caption was "Tracer, one of Overwatch's more popular former members".

 _So,_ he thought, _Are these Overwatch guys good or bad?_

"Before me I see a future. Humans and Omnics standing together. United by compassion, by common hopes and dreams."

Raiden was about to read more, when he saw one of Mondatta's bodyguards touch his ear. He decided to hear what the man had heard, and pressed a button on his left forearm, allowing him to patch into the reciever.

"Sir, we've got a man down."

Jack narrowed his eyes. Someone was going on, and it seemed very suspicious. It was probably the same for Tracer, who left the crowd. Raiden decided to follow her at a distance.

Meanwhile, on the rooftops of the building, a certain sniper was running across the rooftops.

The sniper was a woman, with purple-ish skin and a strange recon visor that looked like spider eyes. She wore a purple v-neck skintight suit with armor pads. She also had her trusty sniper rifle, which seemed to have an extending barrel.

She ran and fired her grappling hook at a chimney. The guard standing next to the chimney turned, but he was quickly choked with the cord. The sniper then knocked him out with the butt of her sniper rifle.

She wrapped the grapple cord around one leg and proceeded to drop off the edge of the roof. She suspended herself upside down. She then zoomed in on Mondatta. Just as she was about to take the shot, she noticed flashes of blue in her peripheral vision.

Suddenly, Tracer appeared, firing her signature Pulse Pistols. The sniper responded by firing at Tracer. She crashed through a window and pulled in her grappling hook. Tracer landed on the opposite ledge.

"Trying to crash another party, love?" she asked. She then began firing once again.

The sniper used her grappling hook and grappled up the staircase in the apartment she was in. She kicked Tracer and began firing in all directions, as Tracer "Blinked" (moving through space into a designated area) up the staircase. She chased the sniper onto the roof.

Meanwhile, Raiden ran up the side of the building, shedding his disguise. He hid behind a chimney, watching the battle from afar.

Tracer dove behind cover as the sniper fired at her. She spoke into a mic on her wrist: "Mondatta's in danger! Shooter on the roof! I repeat, shooter on the roof!"

"This is a secured channel, no one's auth-"

"Mondatta's in danger! Get him out of here!"

Mondatta's escort was less than impressed. "Identify yourself, immediately." He then heard muffled gunshots through his earpiece, and decided to make a quick decision.

"All rooftop teams: check and clear. Halo is leaving, I repeat, Halo is leaving."

He walked up to Mondatta, who was in the middle of his speech, and spoke to him. "Sir, there's been a breach. We need to leave now." He spoke into his earpiece. "Chariot, this is Team 1. Halo is coming in hot. Over." The escort and Mondatta began to leave the area, flanked by other guards.

Back on the roof, the sniper took another shot at Tracer, but suddenly stopped. She leaped from cover to find the sniper gone.

Raiden watched this from behind cover, and tried to find where the sniper was.

Meanwhile, the sniper used her grappling hook, sniper rifle, and other weapons to quickly dispatch of the guards on the roof. Tracer began to chase after her.

The sniper turned on her visor and tried to locate Mondatta in the crowd. She threw a mine at a chimney. Tracer then jumped onto the roof, ran past it and activated it, sending poisonous gas into her lungs.

As she lay down on the floor, coughing, the sniper aimed her rifle at her.

"Such a sweet, _foolish_ girl."

Suddenly, Tracer Recalled, going back exactly one second in time to her previous location. She jumped again, Blinking across the mine.

"What's that?" she asked.

Tracer fired at a pipe next to the sniper, spewing steam everywhere. She then threw her signature Pulse Bomb at her. The sniper knocked it out of the air, sending Tracer over the roof.

Below, Mondatta, who was getting into his limousine, and the crowd watched as Tracer fell, with the crowd gasping.

The sniper jumped after the falling warrior and aimed at the circular object on Tracer's chest, the Chronal Accelerator. This object kept Tracer from blinking out of space and time.

She fired the bullet. At the last second, Tracer Recalled, and the bullet passed through… right into Mondatta's head. The lights on his head dimmed. The crowd looked at the dead monk, shocked.

Raiden, who was a few rooftops away, cursed and tried to run faster, ignoring the warnings that his body was giving him.

Tracer and the sniper landed on a roof nearby. The warrior checked herself for wounds and finding none, looked at the sniper, dumbfounded.

"Looks like the party is over." The sniper said, in her French accent.

Tracer ran to the edge of the rooftop, looking down upon the panicking crowd and Mondatta's body.

"No," she said. "no, no, no, no!"

Now enraged, she Blinked at the sniper, pinning her over the edge of a roof. She fired a grappling hook to slow their roll.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Tracer asked.

The sniper just laughed as an airship landed behind Tracer, who turned. The sniper used this to her advantage and grabbed her by the collar.

"Adieu, chérie."

She pulled Tracer off the edge, smashing her against the building's wall with her feet. As Tracer fell down, the sniper pulled herself back up, only to meet Raiden, who pointed his sword at her throat.

"You've done far enough tonight." Jack growled.

"Chérie, this is only the beginning." The sniper replied. The airship revealed machine guns, and began firing them at Raiden's back. As the cyborg kneeled under the hail of bullets, the sniper walked into the ship and blew him a kiss. The ship then blasted off.

"Argh…" Raiden grunted. Smoke billowed from his body, which now had various scratches and dents, besides the damaged fuel cell.

He fought back the pain, and jumped down to Tracer, feeling if she had a pulse.

She coughed and looked at Raiden. "Ey… are you an angel?" she asked faintly.

"Me?" he replied. "No. Just a person from out of town."

She chuckled, but then groaned, holding her side.

"Looks like you may have broken some ribs." Raiden said, looking at her body. She nodded and pressed a button on her arm. A red light began flashing.

"A distress beacon?" he asked. She nodded.

"By the way, who was that?" He asked.

"An old friend. Now she calls herself 'Widowmaker'." She said, somewhat bitterly.

For a few minutes, the two waited in silence. Then, he heard a crackling noise behind him. He heard a deep voice behind him.

"Step away from the woman. Any sudden movements and you'll be shot."

"Calm down, big guy, he's a friendly!" Tracer grunted.

Raiden turned around, and saw a strange sight: a gorilla in white armor, wearing glasses. He also had headphones on, and there was a jetpack on his back.

"Are you all right, Tracer?" the gorilla asked, lifting her up.

"Let me get this right," Raiden said, blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "You're a talking gorilla?"

"A super-intelligent, talking gorilla. My name's Winston." He struck out his hand. "Sorry for almost shooting you."

Jack grabbed the hand and shook it. "Raiden."

"Something tells me you're not from around here."

Raiden nodded. "Yeah. How about we swap stories after we get Tracer to safety?"

Winston nodded and pulled out a remote, and pressed a button. A few seconds later an airship came from the skies and hovered above the roof. A ladder dropped down, and all 3 climbed onto it. They all got into the ship, which then blasted away.

 **A FEW DAYS AFTER THE ASSASSINATION OF TEKHARTHA MONDATTA**

" _Officials are still investigating the assassination of the Shambali monk, Tekhartha Mondatta, who was shot in the head. Many suspects have been discussed, but-"_

"Turn it off."

Raiden shut off the computer screen and turned around, looking at Winston.

"So," the gorilla said, in his deep voice. "I've operated on your body and fixed the fuel core… The technology in your body is quite impressive, but it feels strange… Time for you to spill the beans, Raiden."

The day before, Winston had fixed Raiden's body, and Jack had let the gorilla have access to parts of his memory to aid him in fixing the body.

"Alright. I'll tell you, and you tell me just what's going on in this world."

And so he began. He told Winston about his childhood in Liberia during the 1980's. He told him about the Tanker Incident and the Big Shell Incident, as well as the Guns of the Patriots incident. He told him about Solid Snake, a bit about his allies and family, and told him about the Desperado Incident and Operation Tecumseh, who's aftermath eventually led him here. He kept the information about Jack the Ripper to himself.

Winston, in return, told Raiden about the Omnic Crisis, and how the U.N formed Overwatch to stop it. He told him about the members, from Jack Morrison to Reinhardt to Genji. He told Jack about the "civil war" that had erupted within Overwatch, leaving Morrison and his old friend Gabriel Reyes dead.

"…Now, I've been trying to reunite Overwatch…" Winston continued. "Anyways, I'll try to help create a dimensional gateway back to your home. It's going to require a lot of resources, however."

"Thanks, Winston."

"One thing, though…" Winston asked. "Will you help Tracer and I reunite Overwatch's members?"

Raiden considered the offer. He had nothing to do in this world, and working with Overwatch could help him kill some time until the dimensional gateway was complete.

After a few seconds, Raiden extended his hand. "Why not? I have nothing else to do here besides wait."

Winston smiled, and the two shook hands.

* * *

Widowmaker walked into Talon headquarters, where she saw a familiar figure in a cloak, wearing a skull mask. He had his hand on his neck.

"Reaper. The mission is complete."

She stopped walking when she saw that Reaper hadn't even responded. This was unlike him; he would at least do a curt nod, or sometimes say "alright", but this silence was… eerie.

She heard the cocking of a gun behind her.

"Drop your weapon, please." A smooth voice said behind her. Carefully, she lowered the rifle, then suddenly gave a powerful kick. She heard a grunt and turned around, grabbing the pistol. She aimed it at her assailant's head.

"Shoot him and your friend dies." A cold hiss said.

She turned around and saw a tall man materialize behind Reaper, revealing that her companion was being held in a chokehold.

She swore in French. How could she have not seen him?

The man on the floor got up revealing himself to be wearing a scientist-like getup. "Schinitter, release the man, but don't kill him…yet."

Reaper fell to the floor and looked at the man who had restrained him. His assailant looked like him, yet slightly different.

"Tell your boss we have a proposition to make." The scientist said.

 _ **A/N: Criticism and suggestions are of course, welcome.**_


	3. Hammer and Shield Part 1

_**A/N: I do not own Metal Gear Rising/ Metal Gear in general and I don't own Overwatch or it's characters. This story is solely for entertainment. Metal Gear is owned by Konami (ugh) and Overwatch is owned by Blizzard.**_

 _ **I decided to think of the first ten chapter titles here:**_

 _ **The Beginning**_

 _ **A Single Death**_

 _ **Hammer and Shield Part 1**_

 _ **Hammer and Shield Part 2**_

 _ **American Justice**_

 _ **The Shambali and The Shimada Part 1**_

 _ **The Shambali and The Shimada Part 2**_

 _ **Läkare!**_

 _ **Engineer**_

 _ **The New Team**_

 _ **This will be part of the first story arc, "Recruitment". After this, we'll go on to the next arc. Funnily enough, I know how I'm going to end the story but not how to get there.**_

 _ **As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome and encouraged.**_

 _ **P.S: The final chapter's title is "V".**_

 **WATCHPOINT: GIBRALTAR**

"Alright," Winston said, leading Raiden and Tracer down a hallway. "I've made a list of people we should recruit into Overwatch."

Raiden looked at the list, which had several names.

"Reinhardt, McCree, Mercy, Genji, and Torbjörn…" he muttered. There were also several pictures of the members. Jack saw pictures of a man in a huge set of armor, a man in a cowboy getup, a young platinum blonde haired woman in armor with wings, a man in a cyborg-ninja style suit, and a short man with a beard and some sort of eye piece.

"They're all former members of Overwatch, who we definitely need on our side." Winston said. "I was planning on recruiting Dr. Ziegler-"

"Mercy," Tracer whispered into Raiden's ear.

"-first, but she seems to be working on a classified project in another country, so we'll get my old friend Reinhardt first. He's in Greenland."

The three walked into a large hangar, where an aircraft was stationed. They walked up into the ship's interior, which had ten seats, two in the front for the pilot and co-pilot, and two rows of four seats each. The airship itself was outfitted with machine guns.

The three strapped themselves in, with Tracer and Winston taking the pilot and co-pilot seats respectively. Raiden simply sat in one of the empty seats, deciding to read the available information on each of the recruits. He had already read both Tracer and Winston's files.

"Alright then, loves," Tracer said, "Let's go!

 **CASE FILE: OVERWATCH MEMBER #4**

 **NAME: REINHARDT WILHELM (AKA REINHARDT)**

 **AGE: 61 (BORN 2015)**

 **NATIONALITY: GERMAN**

 **OCCUPATION: ADVENTURER**

 **CURRENT LOCATION: SOUTHERN GREENLAND**

 **WEAPON(S) OF CHOICE: ROCKET HAMMER**

 **CASE FILE: OVERWATCH MEMBER #8**

 **NAME: JESSE McCREE (AKA McCREE)**

 **AGE: 37 (BORN 2039)**

 **NATIONALITY: AMERICAN**

 **OCCUPATION: BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **CURRENT LOCATION:**

 **WEAPON(S) OF CHOICE: PEACEKEEPER REVOLVER, FLASHBANG**

 **CASE FILE: OVERWATCH MEMBER #7**

 **NAME: ANGELA ZIEGLER (AKA MERCY)**

 **AGE: 37 (BORN 2039)**

 **NATIONALITY: SWISS**

 **OCCUPATION: FIELD MEDIC, FIRST RESPONDER**

 **CURRENT LOCATION: SOUTH AMERICA**

 **WEAPON(S) OF CHOICE: CADUCEUS BLASTER (Note: Ziegler prefers to stay out of battle, instead healing and tending to her allies)**

 **CASE FILE: OVERWATCH MEMBER #13**

 **NAME: GENJI SHIMADA (AKA GENJI)**

 **AGE: 35 (BORN 2041)**

 **NATIONALITY: JAPANESE**

 **OCCUPATION: ADVENTURER**

 **CURRENT LOCATION: JAPAN**

 **WEAPON(S) OF CHOICE: SHURIKENS, DRAGONBLADE (a katana)**

 **CASE FILE: OVERWATCH MEMBER #5**

 **NAME: TORBJÖRN LINDHOLM (AKA TORBJÖRN)**

 **AGE: 57 (BORN 2019)**

 **NATIONALITY: SWEDISH**

 **OCCUPATION: WEAPONS DESIGNER**

 **CURRENT LOCATION: RUSSIA**

 **WEAPON(S) OF CHOICE: RIVET GUN, TURRET**

Raiden had his doubts about all of them, but they all seemed like useful people. He downloaded the information into his memory.

 **SOUTHERN GREENLAND**

The tall man and the young woman walked through the streets as the sun began to set, unaware of what was going to transpire.

"As, I was saying, those Dragons did not stand a chance." The man was saying. He was old, with white hair and a white beard. He had a scar over his eyes, and was wearing a black shirt and pants, as well as work out combat boots.

"Yes, I know, Reinhardt." The woman rolled her eyes. She had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, and she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with some brown pants and boots. She was also wearing a jacket. It was Greenland, after all.

She looked at him. "Are you not cold?"

He chuckled. "This weather is nothing compared to what I faced during the Omnic Crisis, Brigitte."

His smile suddenly disappeared, and he stopped walking. Brigitte looked at him quizzically, and he signaled her to be quiet. The two crawled to a pile of boxes and got behind them. Reinhardt looked over the boxes, and saw a group of five soldiers, wearing black body armor and carrying submachine guns.

"Keep checking! They couldn't have gone far."

He looked at Brigitte, communicating through hand signals. _We need to go._

She nodded, and they both decided to head to the van. They both began to stealthily walk to the vehicle when they heard a voice behind them.

"Going anywhere?"

Brigitte was suddenly grabbed by a seemingly invisible person. Reinhardt growled and tried to grab her back when he heard the cock of a gun. Several guns, in fact.

Twelve armed men pointed their assault rifles at Reinhardt. "Put him in cuffs!" One said. Two of the troops walked toward the big man, carrying batons and handcuffs. Reinhardt was about to get into a fighting stance, when he saw the invisible being tighten his grip on Brigitte. Her face began to turn purple.

He growled and put his hands in front of him. The two troops put a set of handcuffs on him, and then began smacking him with batons.

"Reinhardt!"" Brigitte cried, struggling to break free. A gun suddenly appeared in her face, which was held by a certain man cloaked in shadows.

Reaper cackled, aiming the gun at Brigitte's face. "Dragging a girl into this? Who would think _you'd_ go to such depths?"

Reinhardt looked up at Reaper, anger in his eyes. "Cowards." He tried to get up, but the two troops beat him down again.

One of the troops suddenly touched his ear and began nodding. He turned to Reaper. "Sir, the helicopters that were coming to pick us up have been destroyed."

"What?!" Reaper growled. He looked at the invisible person. "Hey, keep an eye on the girl and him. You guys too." He pointed to several five other troops. "The rest of you, head to the rendezvous point with me."

Reaper and the seven troops headed towards the point. The invisible being materialized, revealing that it was Schnitter. He yanked Brigitte to Reinhardt forcefully, relaxing his chokehold.

Suddenly, they heard a huge rumble and saw an airship materialize from thin air. Both Tracer and Winston jumped from the ship, taking out the troops. Reinhardt smiled and broke free of the handcuffs with relative ease.

"Damn." Schnitter hissed. At that moment, Brigitte elbowed him in the gut and he loosened his grip, allowing her to escape.

Reinhardt grinned, watching his old teammates. "It's good to see you, friends! My courage grows one-hundred fold!"

Reinhardt charged into Schnitter, knocking him down. "Heh. Not so tough anymore, eh?" he said. Suddenly, the grip-reaper look-alike vanished and Reinhardt fell to the actual ground.

Schnitter appeared behind him, raising his H-F scythe. He was about to bring it down when he felt a sensation hitting his back, like tiny punches. He turned and saw that Tracer was firing her Pulse Pistols at him. He grunted and ran over to her, smacking her guns away and punching her down.

Winston growled and jumped at Schnitter, though he turned mid-jump and grabbed Winston by the neck, throwing him away. He ran to Winston and sliced at him with his scythe, but the gorilla managed to activate his jetpack and boost himself away.

"Do you think Raiden'll finish taking down those soldiers?" Tracer asked, getting up shakily.

"He must. Something tells me this guy's strength and speed is on a totally different level than us."

* * *

Reaper and the seven other troops headed to the rendezvous point, a park north of the area where Reinhardt was. The area was currently uninhabited, as Talon had made sure everyone had gone at least a mile away. There were still a few dead bodies from the skirmish a few hours before.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers in the back let out a choked gasp and collapsed, blood sprouting from his neck. The soldiers next to him turned and had their bodies sliced in half.

"What the hell…" Reaper muttered, pulling out his shotguns.

The four soldiers that were left formed a square-like formation. They began to walk backwards, closing the square until there was no space left between them.

"Bad move."

The soldiers gasped and turned inwards, looking at Raiden, who smiled and swung his blade in an arc, slicing them all in half. They all groaned and fell back.

Reaper began firing his shotguns, the rounds bouncing off of Raiden's chest. "Die, Die, Die…"

Raiden got up to his face and grabbed him, but Reaper turned into his Wraith form tried to drift away. The cyborg-ninja just sliced at the shadowy form.

Reaper felt a searing pain as the blade sliced through him on an atomic level. He turned back into a physical form, firing at Raiden again. The cyborg smiled and rushed at Reaper again, ready to slice him in half.

The man formerly known as Reyes grimaced, waiting for death to ironically come to him. He decided to try one last thing and pressed his earpiece.

Meanwhile, Reinhardt, Winston and Tracer stared at Schnitter, trying to find any openings or weaknesses in the tall man. Schnitter was also staring at the three, but he was thinking about something else.

He heard static crackle in his ear and heard a deep voice. "Get over here. And hurry, there's someone trying to kill me."

"You're skilled enough to kill him, are you not?"

"This guy's different, he's carrying some sort of sword, and he's got some incredible speed- urgh!"

Schnitter narrowed his eyes. _A sword and speed. Hrm._ He looked at the environment around him and began calculating how to get to Reaper in the shortest time possible. He crouched, holding his scythe at the ready.

"Something's going on. He's getting ready for something." Reinhardt muttered to Tracer and Winston. "Let's-"

Suddenly, Schnitter rushed at them. He swung his scythe in an arc, forcing the three to jump out of the way. Winson tried to fire his taser rifle at the enemy, but by then Schnitter had vanished.

"Brigitte, are you alright?" Reinhardt called, looking around. The young woman poked her head out from some crates. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Reinhardt looked at Tracer and Winston. "Friends, we should catch up later; we have bigger issues to solve."

"Right." They both replied.

"Brigitte, let's go get my armor. We'll meet you later." Reinhardt said to the two. They began running to the van, while Tracer and Winston decided to follow Schnitter's presumed path.

* * *

Reaper stood up, breathing heavily with various gashes and cuts across his body. He looked at Raiden, who was laughing at him. The fury in Reyes rose. _How dare he mock me?_ He tried to steady his breathing and readied his guns again. "Prepare to die, _bastardo_."

Raiden simply smiled. "You plan on using those guns again? You know they don't have any effect on me."

"Yes, but my scythe will."

Raiden turned immediately after hearing that voice. _Is that—is it possible that he came here too?_

He instinctively did a combat roll, just missing Schnitter's scythe missing him—which now looked even more terrifying, with its blade glowing an eerie blue. The blade also had something carved into it. The base of the scythe seemed to be like a giant cannon.

"Funny that you got here as well." Raiden chuckled, swinging his sword. "I've been waiting for a rematch."

"As was I," Schnitter replied. The two began readying their weapons, ready for the rematch.

* * *

Meanwhile, a caravan of vehicles approached a strange hangar in the outskirts of Iraq. There were two trucks with heavily-armored troops and other passengers in each of them, with a bigger truck in between, carrying some sort of strange device.

The vehicles pulled into the hangar, where they were approached by other soldiers, some wearing fatigues and uniforms that were common in Iraqi military, while others wore black-body armor with matching black full-head helmets.

Four of the troops checked the truck in the middle, and after inspection, waved the vehicles through.

The trucks with the soldiers went into a parking area and the passengers got out, revealing about 12 soldiers and a few scientists, about six. The scientists were escorted to the middle of the hangar.

In the middle was a huge metal behemoth. It looked like a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex, with a head resembling the dinosaur, arms that had giant machineguns and missile launchers attached, huge legs that looked like they could crush someone, and even a tail and spines on its back, which had missile pods attached.

The scientists began complaining, saying that they were brought here against their will, that they would offer the soldiers money. The soldiers simply smacked them with their rifles to keep them quiet.

Another scientist entered the room. He was indeed the one who had appeared on this world with Schnitter.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen." He said. "My name is Magnus Constantine, and I am spearheading the project that you heard about."

"Project V?" one of the hostages asked. "I saw that word in an email I got a few days ago."

Magnus nodded. "Yes. You each received the email, and you showed interest in it, which is why we brought you here."

"So, is Project V _that?_ " the same scientist asked, pointing at the giant metal creature.

"Oh, Infensus? No, he's not Project V itself, but more like a side project. He's going to be joined by his brothers, Plasmatio and Excidio very soon."

The hostages began muttering. _Infensus? Plasmatio? Excidio? Is that Greek, Latin?_

"Now now," Magnus continued, "One important part of Project V is _this_." He led the scientists, who were accompanied by several soldiers, to a room.

The room had a whiteboard with several equations written on it, as well as a table with various papers on it. But the main subject of attention was the giant circular object, which looked like the letter "O".

"What… is that?" a female scientist asked.

"This, my dear lady, is a gateway from this world to mine."

The scientists looked at him with a bit of panic. "Your world?"

He smiled. "Yes, I come from a world much like yours, yet quite different. I assume you have all heard of the Multiverse theory?"

They nodded, but one of them said, "But that's just a theory! If you successfully opened a gateway to your world, then…"

Magnus laughed. "I already opened a gateway. There were a few… technical problems, which is how I got here, but this version is new and improved. With this, we will be able to complete a major part of Project V."

He walked up to the giant machine and pressed some buttons on the side, then stepped back.

"Now, the real problem is making a gateway on the other side… but luckily, I prepared for that some time ago."

The machine began to make strange noises, and then the center of the "O" began to swirl, and a strange purple colored mass appeared in the center. The purple mass formed an image of a laboratory.

The soldiers, scientists, and even Magnus (a little) watched in amazement as a person walked through the gate.

"Sir!" the person said, saluting. "I assume that Project V is ready to go?"

"Yes…" Magnus said. "Now, bring _him_ in."

The person nodded and walked into the portal. A few moments later, he came back, along with a few dozen soldiers and a casket.

"Now," Magnus said. "It's time to bring the legend back to life."


End file.
